Promesas de un maravilloso futuro
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Que sucedió después de la fantástica interpretación de Ken y Sora que deleitó al público por su belleza e increíble realización, el tiempo dictará su sentencia y mostrará lo que los misteriosos caminos del amor son capaces de hacer.


_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Extra Stage - Promesas de un maravilloso futuro_**

**Nota del autor: **Debo confesar que soy muy débil cuando una historia ha sido muy buena, en especial si en la serie que me baso me encanta. Así es como he decidido regalarles un capítulo extra… en el cual sabremos que deparó la vida para los dos ángeles que consiguieron expandir sus alas y elevarse hasta el cielo. La idea vino a mi mente desde que inicié con el proyecto, pero era necesario ir terminando cada etapa para así asegurar llegar a este punto. Después de esto, me tomaré un breve descanso, esperando volver muy pronto con alguna otra historia que espero les agrade. Sin más que agradecerles por estar siempre al pendiente de esta historia, aquí está la conclusión de un sueño, el brillante futuro de una feliz pareja que completó lo imposible.

) ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo extra:**

Que sucedió después de la fantástica interpretación de Ken y Sora que deleitó al público por su belleza e increíble realización, el tiempo dictará su sentencia y mostrará lo que los misteriosos caminos del amor son capaces de hacer.

"Han transcurrido tres años desde la fantástica interpretación mostrada por Ken Robbins y Sora Naegino. Después de ese espectáculo inolvidable para quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de presenciarlo, el joven Ken pasó a convertirse en el productor de cada obra presentada en el escenario Kaleido desde entonces. Sora Naegino sigue siendo la estrella principal de Kaleido, compartiendo actuaciones con Rosetta Passel, May Wong, Anna Heart y Leon Oswald. Siempre nos preguntamos si esa relación entre la señorita Sora y el joven Ken tendría posibilidades de crecer; ahora henos aquí, estando a una semana exacta de la boda entre la estrella exitosa y el productor más reconocido de Estados Unidos. Todo el mundo ha catalogado esta boda como la "boda de ensueño'' reputación que ganaran con la única interpretación que ambos compartieron arriba del escenario. Para Sora parece no haber imposibles, porque si su vida ha sido igual a la de un cuento de hadas, ¿por qué no casarse con su príncipe azul?

Soy Candy White, reportando en exclusiva desde las afueras del escenario Kaleido, donde esta noche se presentará la última función de la obra 'El ángel y el demonio'. Buenas noches."

En el escenario Kaleido no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la boda de Sora y Ken; misma que ha sido planeada cuidadosamente, para que no se escape el más mínimo detalle. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en una bella iglesia en el centro de la ciudad; escogida por su bella estructura, asemejándose mucho al estilo europeo del siglo XVI. En cambio la recepción tendría lugar en el mismo escenario Kaleido, que iba a ser acomodado con el objetivo de recibir aquel acontecimiento, convirtiendo así el escenario en una hermosa pista de baile. En realidad estos preparativos estaban a cargo de Mya, ya que tanto Ken como Sora estaban muy ocupados con la obra "El ángel y el demonio". Era cierto que esta vez Sora no era la protagonista, papel que esta vez fue cedido a Leon y May; siendo Sora un personaje secundario, lo cual no opacaba para nada su interpretación, perfecta como siempre. Después de esa noche, las puertas serían cerradas para hacer los preparativos de la boda. Faltaban un par de horas para el espectáculo, así pues los acróbatas estaban realizando los últimos ensayos a sus rutinas.

-Quien lo diría, tan pronto llega el final de otra obra; parece que fue ayer cuando Ken anunciaba este nuevo proyecto y tres meses después… llega a su fin.

-Te molesta que así sea May.

-Nada de eso – respondió con amabilidad -. Extrañaré el estar sobre el escenario contigo Leon, como la pareja protagónica, ya que siempre tienes que actuar con Sora.

-Sabes bien que eso es lo de menos – dijo efusivamente Leon mientras acariciaba su rostro -. Sin importar el papel que tengamos que desempeñar, mientras subamos al mismo escenario, lo demás no tiene mayor interés.

-Hoy tendremos que dar lo mejor, como siempre lo hacemos.

-Espero que todos los miembros del elenco tengan eso en mente.

Las palabras de Leon se debían a la atención que yacía sobre la boda de Sora; quien por momentos se dejaba llevar por la emoción, perdiendo atención a las indicaciones de Mya y los consejos de Anna. No le culpaba en lo absoluto, esa fue la misma actitud de May antes de que ella y él se casaran un año atrás. Sora insistió para que ellos fueran sus padrinos de boda, tal y como ellos fueron en la suya; algo que sin dudarlo aceptaron. Después de todo; era difícil ver a una pareja como la que formaban Ken y Sora; Kalos estuvo en lo correcto cuando designó a Ken como el productor exclusivo del escenario Kaleido; siendo el primer paso de los muchos cambios positivos que trajo consigo semejante decisión. Quien lo diría, entre muchos de sus talentos, Ken poseía esa habilidad de liderazgo y compromiso característicos de un líder, mismos que son de gran utilidad en un medio como este. Con el tiempo fue encontrando los proyectos ideales, cada uno sacado adelante con una perfección pasmosa, dejando al público impresionado y a su vez con interés de asistir a la siguiente puesta en escena.

A lo largo de esos tres años se han presentado más de 15 obras en Kaleido, incluyendo la que estaba a punto de concluir. Esta era la primera vez en que Sora no ocupaba el papel protagónico, cediendo su puesto a May, gesto que ella agradeció muchísimo, era algo que esperó por mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaban en su etapa de máximo esplendor, tanto Sora, May, Rosetta y Leon daban magia y vida a los espectáculos presentados en el escenario Kaleido. Finalmente la misión de Fool había llegado a su fin, por lo que dejó de presentarse ante ellos desde aquel día, cuando el público fue testigo de la técnica de ensueño. El escenario tenía claro su futuro, por lo que el espíritu pudo descansar de su ardua tarea. Nadie olvidaría jamás lo que sucedió aquel día… cuando por un breve momento… no hubo mejor pareja sobre el escenario, nadie que superara a Ken y Sora.

 **_Tres años atrás _**

No había palabra capaz de expresar los sentimientos que cada espectador tenía en su corazón cuando dio por terminada la técnica de ensueño. La luz del sol terminaba de tocar el punto más recóndito a la vez que Sora descendía lentamente sobre el trapecio del ángel junto a Ken, quien no perdía de vista a su chica, a la dueña de sus sentimientos. Dos semanas atrás le salvaba la vida, ahora compartían el escenario ante el público con la intención de recibir la mejor de las ovaciones. Sabiendo que era irremediable; Leon Oswald fue el primero en aplaudir a la pareja secundado por May Wong. A continuación no eran solo ellos, sino también sus amigos y el resto del elenco. No tardó mucho para que los espectadores salieran de su letargo para premiar con un merecido aplauso el acto que guardarían para siempre en sus corazones. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Sora, quien no contuvo más la alegría que embargaba su corazón… lo habían conseguido, habían despertado el corazón angelical de todos y cada uno de los presentes; pero sobre todo, cumplieron con la promesa de compartir el escenario, ella y Ken…

-Lo logramos… soy tan feliz… - las palabras de Sora apenas fueron escuchadas por Ken -. De ahora en adelante daré lo mejor de mí por los dos.

-Sé que lo harás – dijo tiernamente Ken; tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola con dulzura.

**-_Las estrellas indican un camino lleno de felicidad y recogido para este escenario; por lo que mi tarea como espíritu del escenario ha llegado a su final. Ha sido un placer Sora Naegino… o debería decir Sagitario._**

Fool despareció, dejando tras sí una hermosa estela plateada. Ignorando que su amigo y guía había partido de su lado; Sora continuaba sumida en esa sensación que le provocaba sentir la pasión de su amor por Ken a través de sus besos. Y en efecto, jamás volverían a ver a su querido amigo Fool, pues ya no tenía nada más que mostrar a quienes todo lo han logrado… hasta lo imposible. El futuro de Kaleido estaba asegurado.

 **__**

Esa noche fue presentada la última función del "_ángel y el demonio"_; mostrando una actuación soberbia por parte de May; quien sabría cuanto tiempo más volvería a pasar para estar junto a su amado Leon. El acto final consistía en la ascensión al cielo del hermoso ángel y el redimido demonio; juntos por un amor que dejó de ser un sueño… ayudados por su conocida técnica "_especial fantástica_" dieron un excelente epílogo a la temporada de esta obra. Yuri, quien ahora dirigía al escenario Kaleido por petición de Kalos, aplaudía con entusiasmo junto a Layla, quien tenía entre sus brazos a un hermoso bebé. Ambos se casaron poco después de Leon y May; no era un secreto que su amor floreció desde que actuaban en el escenario Kaleido. Parecía que cada pareja formada dentro de Kaleido estaba destinada a ser feliz… Por su parte; Rosetta; Mya y Marion aplaudían junto a Sora, observando la obra desde las gradas. Rosetta se ganó la reputación sobre el trapecio, así como Marion lo hizo con el trampolín; ambas animadas por Sora, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a darles su apoyo. Mya continuaba escribiendo los guiones de cada obra, ganando respeto y reputación a lo largo y ancho del planeta; sus adaptaciones y obras originales estaban en lo más alto… y sin embargo conservaban ese sentimiento y belleza que caracterizaban a Mya. Por su parte, Anna logró consolidarse como un comediante capaz de hacer reír a grandes y chicos; respaldada por sus amigas, el escenario Kaleido jamás estaría triste mientras ella esté ahí.

Los reflectores fueron apagados; una voz proveniente del altavoz daba las gracias al público por haber asistido a la obra; a su vez les recordaba que las puertas del escenario Kaleido estarían cerradas por cuatro semanas en ocasión de la esperada boda entre Sora y Ken. En menos de diez minutos el silencio se hizo presente, interrumpido ocasionalmente por los muchachos de utilería que removían la escenografía. Esa noche celebrarían la conclusión exitosa del espectáculo y al mismo tiempo las despedidas de Sora y Ken respectivamente. Primero hubo una gran reunión en el salón de conferencias para brindar por la felicidad de los futuros esposos; para después dar paso al brindis por otra exitosa obra. Cuando este formulismo tuvo final, los grupos de chicas y chicos tomaron caminos separados con la intención de agasajar a los que dentro de una semana unirían sus vidas para siempre.

-Recuerden volver antes del amanecer – decía May viendo como Leon y los demás chicos llevaban a Ken al Cabaret City; un prestigioso hotel a las afueras de la ciudad -. Tengan en mente que la novia estará muy preocupada por él.

-Descuida… ya sabes que lo traeremos de vuelta – dijo Leon guiñándole un ojo a May.

-Me da miedo cuando hace eso – se dijo a sí May viendo partir a su esposo -. Cuídate.

Resignada ante la eminente velada que le esperaba a Ken; May decidió que estaba en sus manos hacer lo más agradable la fiesta de Sora. Como si está última leyera sus pensamientos, se paró tras ella con esa sonrisa inconfundible.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Sora inocentemente.

-Te prometo que esta será una noche que no olvidarás en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad chicas?

Mya, Anna, Rosetta y Marion salieron atrás de May con una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros.

-Nos divertiremos mucho Sora.

-Tú déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Lo pasaremos bien.

-Y no te preocupes por Ken, estará bien.

Sin más que decir; Mya y May tomaron a Sora de un brazo cada una para conducirla a su despedida.

Cabaret City era conocido por su excelente servicio y por las fiestas que cada noche eran celebradas en su terraza principal. Esta noche estaba reservada para la despedida de soltero del joven Ken Robbins, que sin duda era conocido por las personas que solían frecuentar ese lugar. La fiesta parecía no animar mucho al muchacho, quien no prestaba atención a las bromas que comenzaban a gastar sus amigos ya entrados en un estado de ebriedad considerable. Desde su mesa, pegada al barandal, se podía apreciar perfectamente el escenario Kaleido, así como el gimnasio y los dormitorios para los acróbatas. En sus ojos se percibía a una persona abatida, algo extraño en alguien que está a punto de unir su vida con la persona que ama. El único que pareció darse cuenta de ello fue Leon, quien no perdió la primera oportunidad que tuvo para charlar con él.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó gentilmente.

-Ah… disculpa – respondió Ken con indiferencia.

-Pregunto que si sucede algo que te esté molestando – dijo severamente Leon -. Esta fiesta es en tu honor y eres tú el que menos se está divirtiendo en ella.

-Perdona que no pueda sentirme tan feliz y entusiasmado como lo esperabas; mi mente está ocupada en otros menesteres ajenos a este.

-No entiendo – dijo Leon confundido por las palabras de Ken -. ¿No me digas que estarás pensando en no casarte con Sora?

-En lo absoluto – dijo Ken dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa -. He esperado con ilusión nuestra boda desde hace mucho tiempo, inclusive mucho antes de que ella me confesara sus sentimientos.

-Entones que te tiene tan desanimado.

-Me temo que al casarnos Sora pierda la ilusión por el escenario Kaleido – pronunció Ken desanimado.

-Y qué te hace pensar semejante tontería – inquirió Leon.

-Te habrás dado cuenta lo distraída que ha estado desde que le propuse matrimonio hace cuatro meses, le ha hecho tanta ilusión nuestra boda que dejó de atener a los entrenamientos rutinarios para planear los detalles de la boda. Fue por eso que decidí excluirla del papel protagónico de la obra que terminamos hoy, estaba seguro de que Sora no estaba en condiciones de interpretar su papel.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en eso, al contrarios… – dijo Leon buscando algo que lo ayudara - … quiere decir que Sora siente por ti un amor muy especial; el mismo que siente por el escenario.

-¡Exacto! – dijo Ken al terminar Leon de pronunciar aquella frase trivial -. Ese es mi punto, tengo miedo de que ella haga a un lado sus sentimientos hacia el escenario por mí; abandonando lo que más ama en su vida… el poder subir al escenario.

-Pobre iluso…

-¿Qué insinúas? – exclamó Ken molestó ante el comentario de Leon.

-Te has metido a la cabeza esa idea absurda; y ahora dudas en una decisión que marcará tu futuro. Estás obsesionado con la idea de que Sora abandonará el escenario para dedicarse exclusivamente a ti. Temo que ella se entristecería mucho sí se entera de que su prometido piensa de esa forma.

-Tú que sabes de esto – dijo exaltado Ken poniéndose de pie -. A ti que más te da si puedes estar al lado de May todo el tiempo sobre el escenario… no sabes lo doloroso que es no poder estar compartiendo con Sora el escenario… desde aquella vez (la fantástica interpretación) tuve que reprimir mis emociones hacía esa sensación maravillosa que produce el estar ante el público… el abrigo de esos aplausos que indican lo bueno o malo que has hecho tu interpretación. Dije que jamás me arrepentiría de haber tomado esa única oportunidad, pero mentí. Quisiera estar a su lado, poder compartir esos escenarios llenos de sonrisas que es capaz de crear… no lo entiendes, temo que al estar casados ella pierda ese amor por el escenario y se dedique enteramente a mí.

-Parece que aún no has comprendido del todo los sentimientos de Sora – expresó Leon con su mirada fría -. Sora es incapaz de elegir entre el escenario y tú, porque su amor es igualmente importante. Si no mal recuerdo ha sido gracias a ti que ella ha conseguido llegar hasta la cima, desde su ingreso a Kaleido, hasta el día en que tú y ella nos demostraron lo que la persistencia puede hacer. Me vienes con temores que en realidad no tienen lugar, con ello sólo conseguirás lastimar ese profundo sentimiento que te une a ella ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¡Contéstame!

Ken no esperaba tal reacción por parte de Leon; sin embargo no estaba seguro de que respuesta darle. Su argumento era del todo veraz... estaba hiendo demasiado lejos con esas preocupaciones, ¿era posible creer en ello? Sora le amaría de igual forma que al escenario, que no abandonaría su lugar sobre las pistas por estar a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía creer en eso? Tomando conciencia de que Leon le observaba con dureza, Ken decidió darle una respuesta.

-Temo que tendrás que disculparme con los demás, debo hacer algo.

Leon entendió a la perfección el significado de esas palabras, por lo que se limitó a respaldar la decisión.

-Dudo mucho que noten la diferencia si estás o no en la fiesta.

-Debo irme.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte.

-No lo haré.

Determinado a disipar toda incertidumbre de su corazón; Ken abandonó aquella fiesta en la que estuvo presente en cuerpo más no en mente. Sabía muy bien a donde dirigirse, pues Mya fue tan amable al pasarle una nota con la dirección del lugar al que llevarían a Sora. El mismo decía: "Por si te aburres en tu fiesta, estaremos en el Ritts… no llegues tarde". Era poco probable que Mya esperara su llegada, más estaba en camino de una respuesta que necesitaba escuchar a como fuera lugar.

Desconociendo que pronto tendrían una visita inesperada (al menos no para Mya); Sora disfrutaba de la fiesta que sus amigas habían organizado en su honor. Reservaron el penthouse para ello (con decir que era para Sora Naegino bastó ); siendo decorado por Rosetta y Marion horas antes de la fiesta; siendo tarea de May la comida, dejando a su elección el menú. Como era de esperarse Anna proporcionaría el entretenimiento principal de la fiesta, junto con su compañía planearon un número apropiado acorde a la ocasión. A Mya le correspondió un trabajo a su medida, pues en sus manos quedaron las invitaciones para las chicas que conocían bien a Sora; entre quienes estuvieron Layla, Kathy, Sarah (quien se casó con Kalos luego de que este dejara Kaleido en manos de Yuri) y varias amigas que hizo a lo largo de su estadía en Kaleido. No faltaron los comentarios de Layla, Sarah y May, ya que ellas habían pasado ya por el altar, cada una con un recuerdo que quisieran poder olvidar. Primero Layla, quien el día de su boda no contaba con la lluvia que no cesó durante tres días, obligando a realizar la recepción en el interior de la mansión de su padre en California, provocando que fuera imposible bailar a gusto con tanta gente que fue invitada para esa ocasión. Sarah corrió con mayor suerte, sin embargo, estando en el altar tuvo que pasar el bochorno de su vida; Kalos había olvidado por completo recoger su traje en la tintorería, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse lo primero que encontró en su armario. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al verle llegar con su traje blanco, camisa rosada y zapatos cafés (el que utilizaba ocasionalmente) y los calcetines disparejos. No hubo nadie que disimulara su risa ante semejante despiste del novio, por suerte todo fue olvidado rápidamente cuando el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia. Por último y no menos memorable lo que le sucedió a May el día de su boda; justo cuando el sacerdote iba a pronunciar las palabras "puede besar a la novia", un extraño sonido llamó la atención de los presentes. Al parecer eran los ronquidos de alguien sentado hasta el frente, y esa persona era… Sora. Cuando May se detuvo en esta parte del relato no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada acusadora y centellante.

-Cálmate, cálmate – decía Sora intentando buscar una excusa que hasta entonces no había dado -. No fue mi intención quedarme dormida siendo tu madrina, estaba muy agotada por la función que terminamos de dar dos días antes, y como se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso dentro de la iglesia, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-Linda hora en la que decidiste tomar una siesta – por un momento Sora creyó que May iba a ladrarle -. Era el momento más emotivo y tenías que arruinarlo con tus ronquidos.

-Lo siento mucho en verdad – dijo Sora esperando que el semblante de May fuera de nuevo amable.

-Ya verás… me desquitaré de alguna forma la próxima semana.

-¡Por favor no! – se apresuró a rogar Sora -. En verdad lamento mucho lo que hice May, pero te lo pido por favor, permite que pueda hacer de mi boda el más bello de los recuerdos… por favor…

May no esperaba que Sora se tomara enserio la broma que intentaba gastarle. Ken no era el único que notó esa actitud diferente en Sora desde que se comprometieron; creando una gran ilusión en su corazón. En un intento por resarcir su error, se acercó a ella para susurrarle esto al oído: "No te preocupes, no soy capaz de arruinar el día más feliz de tu vida…". La tensión creada a consecuencia de aquel comentario fue disuelta en un santiamén, siendo nada más que una breve pausa de la diversión que intentaban llevar entre ellas.

Una hora más tarde comenzaron a retirarse la mayoría de invitadas. Layla se excusó, Yuri no podía cuidar del bebé y a la vez atender los asuntos del escenario Kaleido (para que vean que es una muchacha muy responsable); Kathy debía regresar a su hotel para poder descansar un poco, ya que su vuelo a Nueva York despegaba a primera hora de la mañana. En menos de veinte minutos solo quedaron en la habitación Sora, May, Rosetta, Mya, Anna y Marion. El tamaño imponente de aquella habitación las hizo recordar sin remedio el escenario Kaleido; más aún cuando la recepción de Sora iba a celebrarse en ese lugar.

-Sora, dime algo – se atrevió a preguntar May -. ¿Por qué escogiste el escenario Kaleido para realizar tu fiesta de bodas? Hay cientos de lugares más agradables y cómodos que un escenario.

-Es que para mi no hay lugar más agradable que un escenario – respondió la futura señora Robbins -. Este es un sentimiento que no puedo explicar con palabras, creo que va más allá de lo que pueda significar una sola palabra. En el escenario he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida… y es ahí donde quiero que sigan sucediendo.

-Parece que Sora está convencida de lo que dice – argumentó Rosetta sosteniendo una copa de vino.

-Que importa el lugar, cuando el sentimiento del amor es tan grande – dijo Marion con ojos soñadores.

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere, no veo objeción que hacer – comentó Anna para no quedarse callada.

-Además, podremos estar tranquilos en un lugar que conocemos perfectamente – añadió Mya viendo con rudeza a May.

-De acuerdo, me rindo, ustedes ganan – dijo May viendo que Sora contaba con el apoyo de las demás chicas -. Imagino que atesoras mucho cada recuerdo conseguido sobre el escenario, especialmente si se trata del escenario Kaleido.

Una enorme sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Sora, borrando la expresión de incertidumbre que no es muy común en ella.

-Ciertamente es ahí donde han nacido mis recuerdos más preciados… mi debut como acróbata… cuando debuté junto a la señorita Layla… la hermosa técnica fantástica… la técnica angelical… y por supuesto, el haber compartido ese escenario al lado de Ken… son muchos recuerdos que vienen a mi mente cada vez que estoy subida en el escenario; por eso no quiero alejarme de él… nunca me alejaré del escenario.

-¿En verdad lo crees? – preguntó una escéptica May.

-Estoy segura de ello – respondió Sora efusivamente -. Cuanto con el cariño de Ken; el apoyo de mis padres, la pequeña Yume, y también con la amistad de todas ustedes amigas. Juntas haremos que nuestro sueño nunca se acabe…

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, develando la presencia de un invitado inesperado pero a la vez conocido. Ken entró en el penthouse a paso lento, observando con atención a las 6 chicas en el interior del mismo; hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Sora sentada en el sofá más espacioso. Golpeadas por la sensación de estar sobrando en ese lugar, de una a una, las cinco chicas fueron retirándose, siendo May la última en abordar el ascensor. De nuevo aquel era un sitio intimidante, demasiado grande en ese momento. Percatándose de la incomodidad que producía el silencio, Ken decidió ponerle fin.

-¿Te has divertido? – fue lo primero que le vino a la mente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Lo hemos pasado bien, gracias – respondió Sora algo agazapada -. Pensé que estarías con el joven Leon y los demás chicos celebrando tu despedida de soltero...

-En eso estaba – dijo Ken con pesadumbre -. Más no estaba cómodo sabiendo que mi atención no estaba en la fiesta.

-¿Por qué? Te preocupa algo… - Sora no tenía idea de que ella era la razón.

-Verás… en los últimos días estuve pensando en muchas cosas. No sabes lo feliz que estaba el día que te propuse matrimonio y aceptaste sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, desde ese día no has sido la misma chica que ama al escenario con el corazón, has dejado a un lado esa sonrisa y brillo que tus actuaciones dejan en el corazón de todo aquel invitado a observarlas. Por eso fue que Leon y May obtuvieron el papel en esta última obra, porque estaba seguro que no podrías interpretar el papel de ángel… a lo que trato de llegar es… Sora, ¿has dejado de amar al escenario?

"Has dejado de amar al escenario…". Estas seis palabras fueron como una lápida muy pesada sobre los hombros de Sora, quien por un momento pareció haber escuchado mal.

-Qué dices Ken… que yo he dejado de amar al escenario… jamás, no podría hacerlo… crees que por estar contigo he olvidado lo maravilloso de estar arriba de un escenario… de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de los espectadores… si me he comportado de esta forma es porque me siento muy emocionada, ya quiero que el día de nuestra boda llegue, quiero escuchar esas palabras que toda chica espera desde niña, ansiosa de que ya no exista ninguna barrera entre los dos, ¿lo entiendes? Mi amor por el escenario sigue latiendo dentro de mí, pero en este momento, lo más importante para mí eres tú…

Deseosa por hacer olvidar a Ken esa inseguridad, Sora le abrazó fuertemente, como quien estruja un osito de felpa. El muchacho se rindió ante semejante prueba de cariño por parte de su prometida, quien una vez más le enseñaba lo equivocado que podía estar al confiar solamente en los ojos y no en el corazón humano. De pronto, la enorme habitación se fue convirtiendo en un lugar acogedor, cálido, lleno de vida. Quería disipar las dudas de su corazón… que torpe había sido, como pudo pensar que Sora, la chica más entusiasta que jamás hubiese conocido, iba a perder el cariño al escenario, si años atrás compartió con ella esa sensación indescriptible que embarga todos los sentidos una vez que se está subido en el escenario. El sagrado sacramento del matrimonio era la última frontera que debían alcanzar para compartir el resto de su vida. Ese afecto era suficiente prueba para Ken; Sora siempre sería la misma chica que él conoció.

-Perdóname, perdona por haber dudado de ti.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.

-Sin duda eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

-También a mí… mi verdadera razón para seguir con mis sueños seguirás siendo tú.

Y con estas frases memorables; esa noche fue dedicada al más bello sentimiento.

La semana se hizo demasiado corta para los preparativos que debían hacerse. Todos los miembros del elenco colaboraron con cada aspecto de la boda. Mya, Rosetta y Anna se encargaron de las decoraciones para la capilla; Marion, Sarah y May quedaron a cargo de convertir el escenario en un salón de baile que no tuviese nada que envidiar a los grandes hoteles. La señorita Layla ayudó a Sora para completar los accesorios de su vestido, el cual fue confeccionado por el mejor diseñador de América, Amadeo Conti. Las invitaciones fueron entregadas, la iluminación estaba en su lugar, así como las mesas y la pista central de baile; la limosina que conduciría a la pareja esperaba impaciente poder hacer su recorrido por las calles y avenidas que conducían a la iglesia. Todos estaban listos… todos menos Ken.

-¿Nervioso? – preguntó Yuri viendo el rostro de Ken cuando ambos regresaban de recoger el traje de este último -. Has esperado este momento desde que conociste a Sora.

-Tú crees – dijo de manera sarcástica Ken sabiendo las ganas de Yuri por fastidiarle con su comentario -. Han sido muchos los preparativos en esta semana, sin mencionar el trabajo que nos espera cuando la boda haya terminado, además… - Ken se detuvo al ver que su jefe le ponía la mano sobre su hombro.

-Escucha, no te pediré que pienses en el escenario Kaleido hasta que regresen de su luna de miel, hasta entonces tu única preocupación deberá ser Sora, ¿he sido claro?

-Lo entiendo – en el fondo necesitaba escuchar el apoyo de su camarada y amigo; porque realmente no existía una relación jefe/empleado entre ambos; siendo su objetivo común hacer brillar a Sora sobre el escenario.

-Creo que el resto lo puedes manejar sin mi ayuda – dijo Yuri cuando llegaron a la casa de Ken -. Debo regresar a casa o Layla va a matarme; hoy me toca cuidar del bebé… mujeres, quien las entiende.

-Pero no podemos vivir sin ellas – agregó Ken para amenizar el ambiente.

-Jajaja tienes razón; de acuerdo, nos veremos mañana.

-Sin falta, ¡adiós!

Ken permaneció de pie observando como Yuri se perdía de vista al final de la acera en su convertible rojo. Era evidente que sus amigos hacían lo posible por ayudarle; quien no estaría nervioso antes del día más importante de su vida. Pensando que era absurdo seguir de pie frente a su casa, Ken abrió la reja de un jalón y entró a la casa. Desde que trabajaba como productor en Kaleido, Ken y Sora compraron una bella residencia muy cerca de la playa; un jardín inmenso rodeaba el perímetro de la casa; que era blanca como la nieve. Era al estilo inglés del siglo XIX, con acabados en mármol y ventanales extensos. Puede que al comienzo fuera algo espaciosa pata ellos dos; pero con el tiempo esa casa se llenaría de bullicio y vida, misma que protegerían con amor. El atardecer pintaba de colores la fuente que se situaba en el patio trasero, detalle colocado por Sora, quien disfrutaba mucho de esa hermosa vista; pues cuando era pequeña gustaba de visitar un parque en compañía de sus padres, donde una majestuosa fuente de cristal emergía de entre las demás cosas. Eso si fue cierto, la opinión de ambos fue la que fue agregando los detalles de la casa, ninguno impuso sus deseos sobre el otro, lo que hacía más agradable el vivir en aquella casa.

Antes de entrar a la casa, Ken miró su reloj; se acercaba la hora, Sora regresaría a eso de la siete, ya que se encontraba ayudando en los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Sus padres se encontraban hospedados en un hotel, puesto que no deseban ser una molestia, y por más que Sora les rogó, ellos insistieron en que era mejor de esa forma. Por otra parte; Manami y las demás chicas llegarían de Japón por la mañana, con lo cual estarían listas para la noche; hecho que animó más a Sora. Pensando en el lugar ideal para irse de luna de miel, Ken entró en la sala sin percatarse de que alguien lo estaba esperando ahí.

**_-Ya veo que todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos_** – dijo una misteriosa voz.

-¡¡Fool! – exclamó Ken con cara de asombro al ver a su viejo amigo postrado sobre la mesa de la sala.

**_-Parece que te impresiona mi presencia mi muchacho – _**dijo Fool con sapiencia examinando a Ken de pies a cabeza -. **_Por lo que puedo observar, te estás preparando para algo muy especial._**

-Mañana es nuestra boda – dijo el aún anonadado muchacho, haciendo entender a Fool de quien estaba hablando -. Sora no está en casa, supongo que has venido a verla.

**_-Te equivocas jovencito, es a ti a quien vengo a visitar._**

-¿A mí? No entiendo, creí que desearías ver a Sora después de tanto tiempo.

**_-Y no es mala tu deducción, sin embargo, en este momento es de mi especial interés conversar contigo._**

-Soy todo oídos – dijo Ken depositando los paquetes que llevaba en el sofá.

**_-Me he ausentado durante estos tres años para verles crecer a todos ustedes; a Sora, a ti, a Leon, inclusive a esa chica llamada May. Han logrado convertir al escenario Kaleido en el sueño de Sora que nadie creía posible; a excepción de ti. Ahora que este sueño se hizo realidad, veo que van por uno mucho más grande eh! Jamás se lo dije a Sora, pero me doy cuenta que ella pudo descubrirlo por sí misma._**

-¿Qué cosa Fool? – exclamó Ken intuyendo la respuesta.

**_-Que no hay felicidad más grande que la producida por el amor. Si un artista no conoce las verdades del amor, le será imposible conseguir sus propósitos. Es por eso que al amar tanto al escenario y las personas que lo comparten con ella, Sora fue capaz de superar las pruebas más difíciles. Ahora que alcanzó la sima merece una vida tranquila, descubrir los demás sentimientos que su corazón alberga en su interior. Por este motivo estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que ella será feliz a tu lado._**

-Puedo asegurarte con certeza de Sora será feliz – por un momento creyó que Fool le miraba con desden, más prosiguió -. Gracias a ella he puesto en claro mis sentimientos y estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer a partir de ahora.

_**-Y eso es…**_

-Velaré porque ella siempre se sienta feliz con lo que hace; sin importar el lugar, sin importar los motivos, mientras haga algo que mantenga esa sonrisa en su rostro, lucharé porque ese lugar permanezca de pie. No importa si es en el escenario o fuera de él, cualquier pensamiento en el corazón de Sroa lo será en el mío también.

**_-No esperaba escuchar menos de ti jovencito _**– manifestó Fool solemnemente -.**_ Mis preocupaciones por Sora no han sido más que inútiles, se encuentra en buenas manos._**

-… siempre he estado en buenas manos… - se escuchó a las espaldas de Ken. Sora, quien entraba en la casa les miraba con una mirada tierna, llena de dulzura. Esa era la chica que ambos conocían.

**_-Me da gusto saber que eres feliz Sora._**

-Muchas gracias Fool, a mí me da gusto verte de nuevo.

**_-Si… esta ha sido una breve visita. Sabiendo que estás bien, creo que lo mejor será que me retire._**

-¿Te volveremos a ver? – inquirió Sora ya aferrada al brazo de Ken.

**_-El tiempo lo dirá mi pequeña, el tiempo lo dirá._**

Tras un destello de luz, Fool desapareció en el fresco aire de la noche. El viento mecía las cortinas descorridas de la sala, haciendo recordar a Sora la primera vez que conoció a Fool; el noble pero a veces un poco pervertido espíritu del escenario que fue su guía a lo largo del camino. De cierta forma extraña que esté a su lado, más sabe muy bien que ese espíritu vive en cada corazón que ama al escenario. Ambos permanecieron callados, dejando a los sonidos provenientes del crepúsculo ser sus palabras. Mañana, a esa misma hora, serían marido y mujer.

Las campanas repicaban en la iglesia cercana al parque de Kate Mary, anunciando el acontecimiento que se llevaría en sus interiores. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a primeras horas de la tarde, pues la ceremonia estaba prevista para las 5 de la tarde. Nadie se preguntó porque no optaron por la ceremonia tradicional del Japón para su matrimonio, sin embargo, eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Las damas de honor serían Mya, Marion y Rosetta, mientras que los padrinos, Leon y May, estaban próximos a llegar. La decoración era sencillamente hermosa, acomodándose bien entre los frescos de la bóveda central y los cuadros que revestían las paredes de la iglesia; los adornos florales colocados cada dos bancas atraían la atención de uno que otro invitado (corrieron a cargo de May); mientras que el altar vestía con orgullo un violeta profundo. La hora estaba próxima.

Como era la tradición, el padre de Sora la entregaría en el altar a su futuro marido, por lo que solo su madre y Yume se encontraban en la iglesia ocupando la primera fila junto a los padres de Ken; Kalos, Sarah, y las amigas de Sora. Lamentablemente el Sr. Kennet no pudo ver a Sora en su momento más feliz, pues este había fallecido seis meses atrás; siendo el único detalle triste que recordar. Leon esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia a que la limosina doblara la esquina indicando la llegada de la novia, hecho que no tardó mucho tiempo en ocurrir. Ken se encontraba de pie frente al altar, viendo con mirada aprensiva las sortijas que la hermana más pequeña de May haría el honor de entregar. En sus manos estaba el lazo que le uniría a Sora para toda la vida, y aunque su corazón estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, no podía evitar que esos nervios siguieran merodeando por su cabeza. Layla, quien se percató de esto, pidió a Yuri que tuviera unas palabras con él.

-Sigues nervioso – fue lo primero que pudo decir el joven Yuri.

-Esta vez es por emoción y no por miedo – se apresuró a responder Ken con voz temblorosa -. Entiendo que en tu boda con Layla te sentías calmado.

-Espera, quien dijo que estaba calmado; porque vieras en mi rostro una sonrisa no significaba que en mi interior todo estuviera en calma. Hasta el hombre más valiente sentiría nervios ante el paso gigantesco que representa el matrimonio mi amigo Ken; no eres el único que ha sentido lo mismo. Que no lo vez, en un par de horas habrás olvidado esa sensación y tu mente estará dedicada exclusivamente en Sora, vive el presente al máximo y sin arrepentirte de nada, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

-Creo que si, gracias.

-Y no te preocupes por el escenario Kaleido de ahora en más; nos encargaremos de él mientras ustedes dos disfrutan de unas merecidas vacaciones.

-De acuerdo.

-Oh! Vaya, mira quien ha llegado…

En efecto, ahí estaba Sora, bajo el umbral de la puerta en ese hermoso vestido blando que le hacía ver como un ángel más que nunca. Sora entraba acompañada de su padre con paso elegante sobre la alfombra roja que le conduciría hasta el altar. Marion y Maicy (la hermanita de May) iban tras ella, una sostenía el velo de la novia y la otra llevaba las alhajas sobre un cojín rojo. La marcha nupcial se escuchaba por todo el reciento, siendo la melodía más dulce que Sora jamás haya escuchado en su vida. A escasos pasos del novio, le regaló una sonrisa discreta, haciendo que todo nerviosismo se esfumara de inmediato. Estaba por casarse con la chica que amaba desde la primera vez que se vieron, nada ni nadie podría reemplazar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; estaban ante la pureza y las virtudes de la vida, quien pondría sello final a una unión bendecida por el destino.

La ceremonia dio inicio, siguiendo el protocolo que siempre ha sido una costumbre. Conforme pasó el tiempo, los latidos de ambos se aceleraban más y más, esperando escuchar las palabras que darían punto y final a su larga espera. Y ese momento finalmente llegó…

-Sora Naegino, aceptas a Ken Robbins como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

**_-Si acepto._**

-Ken Robbins, aceptas a Sora Naegino como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en la salud o la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

_**-Acepto.**_

-Así pues, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia…

Y así, protegidos por el calor de su amor, Ken y Sora se dieron el beso que sellaría su unión para toda la vida. Finalmente, tras cinco años de conocerse, todos sus recuerdos se consumaban en uno solo; Esta era otra promesa para el corazón, una que no dudarían en alcanzar juntos. Porque el futuro les depara un sin fin de posibilidades forjadas en cada decisión tomada, en cada día transcurrido. Lo más importante, la estrella de Kaleido jamás se apartaría de lo que más amaba después de su felicidad al lado de Ken, claro está… el escenario.

Fin.

Tal y como lo prometí, les entrego el epílogo de mi primer fanfic de Kaleido Star. Ha sido maravilloso poder seguir escribiendo, más aún escribir para todo aquel que encuentra un momento de distracción en mis relatos. Me despido no sin antes decirles que seguiré trabajando en mis historias, dedicándome a lo que realmente importa; hacer de éstas un rato agradable para quien las lea.

Ya saben donde encontrarme: ne.


End file.
